Run Away With Me
by anime-way2good4u
Summary: Kairi and Sora run away after Sora learns that he’s going to move. Riku goes after them and ends up running with them. Sora’s older brother, Cloud, and Riku’s, Sephiroth, go after them, but have some trouble ... Humor all around.
1. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: We own nothing ... except a copy of the game ... BUT NO RIGHTS!

Summary: Kairi and Sora run away after Sora learns that he's going to move. Riku goes after them and ends running with them. Sora's older brother, Cloud, and Riku's, Sephiroth, go after them, but have some trouble ... Humor all around.

NARUfreak: YAY! OUR FIRST STORY!

INU-gurl101: Naru, who gave you sugar?

Naru: Ummmm ... I ... The cat?

Inu: What? The cat gave you sugar?

Naru: Yeah ... the magical talking cat!

Inu: Sweatdrop ... Okay, then who gave you crack! I think you're high!

Naru: Can we drop it? We have a story to introduce!

Inu: Okay. Fine. Just do it already.

Naru: Hey, I'm not the one who interrupted me!

Inu: JUST DO IT!

Naru: crawls into corner O ... okay ... Jumps back up AS I WAS SAYING! This is our first story together! We hope you enjoy it! Some warnings about us ...

Inu: Naru has a obsession with the cap lock button.

Naru: DANG RIGHT I DO!

Inu: And she also has the tendency to be really random ...

Naru: CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES! And Inu has a thing for exclamation marks and being stupid!

Inu: HECK YE- ... WAIT A SECOND! What's that supposed to mean!

Naru: See what I mean about the exclamation marks ... and being stupid.

Inu: Grrrr ... Just finish the darn introduction! This is getting REALLY long!

Naru: OKAY! HERE YOU GO!

* * *

**The "Perfect" Plan ... **

Kairi listened intently as Sora told her what he had overheard last night. Her sapphire blue eyes grew wide as he finished, "And so, we're moving in five weeks."

Sora heard a small gasp from the redhead and watched as she looked down to try to hide her tears. Riku had been told right before her, since he lived closer, but that hadn't kept him from coming with Sora to tell Kairi. The silver haired teen was sitting on the floor as Sora and Kairi sat on her bed. He hadn't reacted much different, just, instead of tears, he had let out a long string of soft curses.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and held onto it. Riku reached up and grabbed her other hand, and with a soft voice, "Kairi, it's all right, he's only moving to Radiant Garden. That's, what? A two hour drive from here. And by then, I should have my license."

"But still," the maroon haired girl began to protest, "It won't be the same! We won't be able to go visit when ever! I can't just drop by for a minute to say hi! And what about school! Sora ... don't go ..."

"Kairi," Sora answered, "I don't have a choice, I wish I did ..."

'_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby... Don't go.'_

Riku pulled out his cell phone and gave the two a apologetic look before flipping it out, "What!" Riku answered to the other person on the other end of the phone. "Fine, I'll be right over." Riku sigh and looked at the couple and, with a sorry voice, said, "That was my mom, she said Its dinner time so I have to go eat. See ya tomorrow.

"Okay, bye," Kairi said to Riku, "See you tomorrow..."

Silence fell between the two after Riku left. They were both thinking the same thing: how to get out this. Suddenly, Sora shouted, "PERFECT!"

Kairi looked at him like he was insane ...not far off, either. "What?"

"That's it!"

Kairi gave him an extremely impatient look, "JUST SPILL IT!"

Sora shrunk back a few inches (cough feet cough) before continuing, "W-we ... could ... run away?"

Alright ... Kairi didn't just look at him like he was insane, she didn't need to. It was WAY too obvious. "You're insane."

"But just think! Weren't you the one who just asked me not to go! And besides, I've got the perfect plan! My uncle, Leon, he's pretty distant from the family, but I'm like his kid brother! We always email each other and everything! He wouldn't mind helping us out! Just for a couple of months, anyway. Just until we get the point across to my parents!"

Kairi sighed, "I'm insane. This is starting to make sense ... BUT NO! I'm not moving in with some old man!"

"Kairi! He's only 23! It'll be like living with your older sister, Yuffie,for a while, even though you are not related to him, do you get what I am saying?"

"Well ... kinda ... I guess ... a little." Kairi was slowly, oh so slowly, getting to the point that Sora was making.

"Well, I guess that's better than a no, so will you go?" Sora had questioned her again.

While Kairi was thinking of what her answer was going to be, there was silence. After about three long, quite minutes (a/n: we got in a big fight about how to spell this, this is Inu's spelling, mine, Naru's, was minuets, who's right? I know, we're stupid), she sighed, "I know what you mean, but ... I still don't think it's worth it. I mean I got a family! And what about getting there? I mean, this isn't going to be some vacation! It'd be running away!"

"Okay, I guess I'll just move away then. Then, who knows, we'll never seen each other except during holidays. Is that what you want, Kairi?" Sora snapped at her.

"No, of course not! But running away! It's not an option."

"It's not REALLY running away, it's just going to visit my uncle ... without our parents knowing!"

"I ... I still think it's a bad idea, Sora, but ... okay. It makes more sense. BUT!" Kairi paused for effect, "BUT if we get in trouble, it's YOUR head that's gonna roll! Not mine. Wait, what about Riku?"

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but then realized, he didn't have anything to say. "He ... he'd never agree. He'd go tell my parents, and then they'd lock me up. So ... I think it'd be best if we didn't tell him."

"Okay ... if you're sure."

"Trust me, I am."

"So when are we gonna run away to your uncle's house?"

"Well ... how about next Monday night, and we will meet at Day Break Café, at 10 p.m."

"That sounds pretty good." See you there, you better get home- Wait, what about money?"

" I have two thousand in the bank from saving. That should be enough. So ... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Naru: So ... WHAT DO YA THINK!

Inu: We realized while were writing that we love the little "..." thing. Wassit called?

Naru: I can't remember ... SEE, THERE IT IS AGAIN!

Inu: ... You're still sugar high, aren't you?

Naru: Uhhh ... DUR!

Inu: Dur?

Naru: You've NEVER heard me say it?

Inu: Nope. Whatever ... WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC AGAIN! Here, I'll speed things u-

Naru: REVIEW OR I SHALL HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT OUT YOU'RE ORGANS!

Inu: Ew... Gross...

NARUfreak: smacks head with hand JUST DO IT!

INU-gurl101: Pleeeease? Alright, now let's end this, it's getting a little long again...

Both: BYE PEOPLES!

Naru: And I wan't joking about the organ thing ...

Inu: NARU! SHUDDUP!

Naru: Yes ma'am ...


	2. Packed Bags and Online Chats

Summary: Kairi and Sora run away after Sora learns that he's going to move. Riku goes after them and ends up running with them. Sora's older brother, Cloud, and Riku's, Sephiroth, go after them, but have some trouble ... Humor all around.

Disclaimer: WE OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING! Not a not thing! That or it would have been a LOT longer for Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories or Kingdom Hearts II to come out!

NARUfreak: WOW! 3 reviews within the hour of posting it!

INU-gurl101: WE'RE LOVED!

Naru: That's a record for me! We're glad you guys like it! But it'll take a while to post now, unfortunately.

Inu: I was staying with her for a week, and I left on Sunday (the 16th) ... so now we're broken up, and we'll have to email each other back and forth.

Both: SORRY!

Naru: But I still can't get over the 3 reviews thing!

Inu: Hey! You're not sugar high any more!

Naru: NOPE! THE MAGICAL TALKING CAT DISSAPPERED!

Inu: I had to ask ...

Naru: Yes, yes you did! Anyhoo ... we've got a lot of funny stuff in this chapter. (**_PEOLPLE MUST READ THIS_**) AND NO! There will NOT be any yaoi in this story! I know the summary is a bit misleading, but NO! Cloud and Sephiroth do NOT get together!

Inu: Ew ... I hate yaoi ...

Naru: Pulls out a machine gun and shoots Inu many times, then gives her a potion NEVER, EVER SAY THAT INFRONT OF ME! **EVER! **THE NEXT TIME I WILL **NOT **GIVE YOU A POTION! **_UNDERSTAND!_**

Inu: nods weakly

Naru: Good! On with the introduction! OH! HEY, love-will-never-die! I'm lueking forweurd to ze freanch assent! AND NOW! On with the introduction!

* * *

**Packed Bags and Online Chats**

Sora sat at his computer, looking at the screen. Leon was online, and had already acknowledged Sora.

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le: **Yo, sora! 'sup?_

_**the-key-t0-light: **leon, I'm moving ..._

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** WHAT! WHEN! WHERE! _

_**the-key-t0-light:** to radiant garden in five weeks, my dad got relocated. I don't think I'm supposed to know yet_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** oh .. what did your friends say?_

_**the-key-t0-light:** kai said she didn't want to me 2 go, riku cussed for a long time, then said something bout him driving and 2 hour drives_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** so what do u think?_

Sora stared at the sentence ... and decided that then was the time to say it.

_**the-key-t0-light:** I ... I decided to run away._

Sora waited for Leon's answer, but there was none. The brunette wondered if his uncle had logged off, but he didn't say anything. If Sora knew his Leon, he was probably in shock. But after five minutes, Sora started to worry

_**the-key-t0-light:** leon?_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** RUNNING AWAY! sora, where're you gonna go!_

_**the-key-t0-light:** I was thinking ... you're place? maybe?_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** NO WAY! Shit, sora, what are you thinking! you obviously aren't!_

_**the-key-t0-light:** I know, I know! but please, leon ... my dad's getting relocated, so there is no talking him outta it ... and I just don't want to move! WE'RE MOVING TO RADIANT GARDEN! I know people there! THEY ALL HATE ME!_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** deal with it! sora, this is life! _

_**the-key-t0-light:** please, I'm running away either: whether if its to you or to the street! so what you say won't change the grand out come_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** sora ... have you ever been on the street? trust me, you don't wanna know. just think this one through! _

_**the-key-t0-light:** leon, I've already said it! I'm running, no matter what you say! if you really care about me, you'd let me run to you._

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** ... DAMMIT! damn, sora, you've got a way with words._

_**the-key-t0-light: **Kairi's coming too._

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le: **NO! _

_**the-key-t0-light:** don't worry, we've got it covered, money wise_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le: **sora ..._

_**the-key-t0-light:** leon! It'll only be for a month or 2_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** sora, didn't you just say that you can't talk your dad out of this?_

_**the-key-t0-light:** but this will be different ... his boss will have to understand if his kid runs away, right? but if he says no simply because his kid says no, he'll get fired_

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** ... you're smart_

_**the-key-t0-light:** I know ... you know where the day break café is in destiny island? _

_**SEMI-ser1ousbut0ut0fc0ntr0le:** yeah_

_**the-key-t0-light:** there, Monday, 3:30. we'll be ready by then_

With that, Sora exited the chat, VERY happy with the out come. He then looked at his calendar, it'd been two days since he had agreed with Kairi, and today was Tuesday. He had five more days to get ready. He logged into his email and sent Kairi a message saying simply that they would meet at the Day Break Café at 3:00, and to be packed lightly with what she could carry.

Then he grabbed his backpack, unused since it was summer, and began filling it with clothes, enough to last him about a couple of weeks. Once that bag was full, he grabbed his other bag, and filled it with his "necessities" ... yeah ... "necessities" like comic, hair gel, books, hair gel, paper, and hair gel. Oh! And, of course, nine bottles of hair gel! But who could blame him? It took him almost half a bottle everyday to get his spikes perfect.

"Sora, dinners ready, you better get down here before it gets too cold."

"Okay!" Sora, ran down the stairs with his hair blowing in his face cause he was going so fast. When he got to the table he had a small grin on his face left over.

"Sora, what are you so worked up about?" his dad questioned.

"Oh nothing ... I have been working out lately."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing that."

After dinner, Sora jumped in the shower. When got out, he pulled on some boxers and rubbed a towel into his wet hair.

As he walked from the bathroom to his room, his older brother, Cloud, stepped out his room in front of him, "Sora, all the hair gel's gone. What were you doing? We had about fifteen bottles left."

"Don't look at me. I use as much as you do. When's the last time you went shopping? OH! And Riku borrowed some."

"Riku?" Cloud gave him a disbelieving look, "One: why would Riku need some? Two: why would he borrow it from us?"

Sora gave Cloud a look that said the blonde was stupid. "People use hair gel for other reasons than spikes. And he ran out. Can I go to bed now?"

Cloud gave Sora a suspicious look before retreating back into his room. Sora looked at the closed door, then yelled "YOU SHOULD BE IN COLLEGE!"

Sora was surprised that he was able to make it to his room before Cloud could kill him (he was pretty sensitive when it came to college). Locking the door, Sora walked over to his bed and pulled the towel off his head and laughed as Cloud banged on the and yell loud, and incomprehensible swears at him. Once Cloud left, the brunette laid back on the bed and turned off the light on his nightstand. He stared up at the white ceiling, now a blue/gray due to the darkness. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let sleep over come him.

Kairi stared at her screen. It was 8:30, and she had just finished breakfast. It said that they were going to meet at the café, and to pack lightly with what she could carry.

Kairi sighed; she had been hoping that Leon could talk him out of it. But now ... all that she could do was pack. Sora's heart was set to it. She only had three more days left before she would go live with Sora and Leon. She had to make the best out of it without her parents knowing. She sighed again before pulling back from the desk. She walked into closet and grabbed her vacant backpack. She threw by her bed, then began collecting outfits out her closet. She pick clothes that could be match with different outfits, about enough for a couple weeks, and threw it in the bag. Then she grabbed her book bag that held her laptop, and threw some other electronics in there, like her mp3 player and CDs.

Kairi looked at the bags and sighed again before getting back online. Sora was on, but so was Riku. "No mentioning it," she told herself.

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **hey boys._

_**the-key-t0-light: **hi Kairi_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **yo_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **yo? Since when did you say yo?_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **why do you care?_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **I don't ... just wondering._

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **whatever_

_**the-key-t0-light: **you guys wanna do something tomorrow?_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **sure. what about you kairi?_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **I don't care ... but if we do, were going to the mall. _

_**the-key-t0-light: **if we have to go to the mall, we're going to the skate park!_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **I don't care, as long as we go to the arcade in the mall, and if I can totally kick your butt, sora, at the park _

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **sounds good to me_

_**the-key-t0-light: **ONLY IF YOU CAN! MWUHAHAHAHA!_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **sora, who gave you sugar?_

_**the-key-t0-light: **ummmmmm ... the cat? (a/n: sound familiar?)_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **the cat gave you sugar?_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **lemme guess, the magical talking cat? give it up sora._

_**the-key-t0-light: **NEVER! THE MAGICAL TALKING CAT LIVES ON!_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **it's official ... the human world has lost contact with his mind. HELLO SMART SORA! IF YOU CAN SEE THIS, TRY HARDER AT TAKING OVER SORA'S BODY!_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **LORL! OMG, riku, that's funny! _

_**the-key-t0-light: **(pout) ... lorl?_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **Laughing Out Really Loud_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **see you tomorrow?_

_**crazy/sexy-redhead411: **you know it bye_

_**the-key-t0-light: **bye, riku. bye, kairi_

_**hEaRtLeSs-silver95: **bye ... YO KAIRI! _

With that Riku clicked offline. Kairi looked at the last two words, the let out a frustrating "AARRGH!" before clicking off line herself. Then she smiled a nice flirty smirk toward her two friends' ... stupidity? Humor? She didn't know what it was that always made her feel good. But she loved it now matter what.

* * *

Naru: AHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK! 

Inu: I, personally, think it turned out pretty well.

Naru: NOW aren't you glad I put the Magical Talking cat in there?

Inu: Whatever.

Naru: DON'T WHATEVER ME! Grrrr ... OH! Forgot to mention! I GET THE ORGANS OF 82 PEOPLE! YAY! I know who two of them are! SoraKairi4eva as one, and Game Person as another. Poor people ... (drops and shakes head) If they would've left us a few words ... they'd still have a digestive system!

Inu: (sweatdrop, sigh, sarcastically) Oh, yes, the poor people that we've yet to meet, and unable to properly digest food. Poor, poor people.

Magical Talking Cat: Yeah, those poor people ...

Naru: KITTY-KUN! GIVE ME SUGAR!

Cat: Here ... just take it...

Naru: YAY!

Inu: I must be the last sane person on earth ... I must be ...

Cat and Naru: Yeah, yeah, whatever ...

Inu: People ... review and let me know that there are people with a higher IQ than 5.

Cat and Naru: HEY!

Inu: PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOOOW!


End file.
